Kuroshitsuji - Reencuentro de Amantes
by KateBloodrack
Summary: ¿Que pasara si Ciel Phantomhive decide darle el paso a su mancion a una 'mujer' que acaba de conocer? ¿Que pasara si esta tenia un trato con Sebastian? Pues eso es lo que pasa en la Mansión Phantomhive. Nuevas historias. Reencuentros y confesiones. Kuroshitsuji-SebastianMichaelis y OC


Hola a todos… Muchas Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto. Como verán, este es mi FanFic de Kuroshitsuji. ¿O será la historia **de mi vida?**...

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

**Kuroshitsuji : Reencuentro de Mayordomos– Capitulo 1: Como las lágrimas recaen.**

Era un día normal en la mansión Phantomhive, excepto por algo…. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Elizabeth Middleford. Todos estaban locos, principalmente Ciel… Él tenía la obligación de celebrarle su cumpleaños.

-Bochan, ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo una voz masculina detrás de la puerta-.

Ciel: ¡Sebastian, pasa rápido! –dijo con un tono malo murado-.

Sebastian pasa y cierra la puerta.

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- Buenos días _My Lord. _–Dijo con su mirada cautivante-.

Ciel: Hi, Hi… -se para- Pronto llegara Lizzy. Hay que terminar esto rápido. –dijo parándose de su escritorio.

Sebastian: Bochan.

Ciel lo mira en silencio

Sebastian extiende un plato con una carta.

Sebastian: Es para usted.

Ciel la agarra extrañado y la abre.

Ciel: ¡Reúne a todos, ahora!

**Un rato después, hay mismo…**

En ese momento, estaban todos los sirvientes reunidos.

Ciel: ¡Maylene!

Maylene: ¡Hi! –dijo saludando como soldado-.

Ciel: ¡Finnian!

Finnian: ¡Hi! –dijo saludando como soldado-.

Ciel: ¡Bard!

Bard: ¡Hii! –dijo saludando como soldado con una sonrisa-.

Ciel: ¡Uh! ¿Y Pluto?

Sebastian: Esta en la ventana… -dijo con desagrado-.

Pluto: -atrás de la ventana- ¡Guau!

Ciel: -suspira- Bueno. Como ya saben, hoy es el cumpleaños de Lizzy.

Maylene: ¡Tengo los servicios listos!

Finnian: ¡El Jardín esta hermoso Señor!

Bard: ¡La cena esta lista!

Ciel: Pero… -cierra los ojos-

Todos se callan extrañados.

Ciel: Tenemos una invitada especial hoy. –dijo abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa de victoria -.

Sebastian: Bochan. ¿Está seguro?

Ciel: ¿Crees que juego con esto? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-.

Sebastian: -se endereza- Hi…

Ciel: Ella debería estar llegando…

De repente se escucha el timbre de la puerta principal.

Ciel: Ahora… Bien, Bajen todos y denle la bienvenida.

Maylene, Bard y Finnian: ¡Hi!

Todos salen, pero cuando Sebastian iva a salir, Ciel lo llama.

Ciel: Sebastian.

Sebastian: ¿Si Bochan? –dijo dando una reverencia-

Ciel: ¿Todavía tienes el uniforme de Dama? –dijo sarcásticamente-

Sebastian lo queda mirando.

Sebastian: Se lo traigo ahora mismo. –dijo mientras salía de la habitación hacia el pasillo-

En un momento, Ciel y sus sirventeses estaban en la puerta para abrir a la invitada sospechosa.

Bart: ¡Finn abre la puerta!

Finnian: ¿Yo? ¡Maylene!

Maylene: -respira profundo- Yo lo are.

Ciel: Y rápido. –dijo bajando las escaleras.

Maylene abre la puerta. Se puede ver a una mujer muy joven, alta, de ojos celestes grises u opacos, pelo castaño claro medio largo, vestida de un vestido azul y negro. Junto a una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ciel: Bienvenida Señorita Victoria.

Victoria: Hola Ciel Phantomhive… ¿Cómo ha estado? –sonríe-

Ciel: Muy bien, Gracias –extiende su brazo hacia la entrada- Pase por favor.

Victoria: Con gusto, Gracias –sonríe y entra-.

Ciel: Ellos son mis sirvientes.

Maylene: Hola, Soy Maylene un gusto –sonríe-

Victoria: Hola un gusto –sonríe-

Bart: ¡Hola yo soy Bart! Un gusto –hace una reverencia-

Victoria: -acierta con la cabeza- El gusto es mío…

Finnian: ¡Hola s-soy Finnian! Ja ja –sonríe sonrojado-.

Victoria: -sonríe- Gracias a todos... ¿Uh?

Ciel: ¡Pluto!

De repente se cruza Pluto en dirección a las escaleras. Salta, Victoria se Agacha y Pluto se acuesta en el piso alado de esta.

Victoria: ¿Uh? … -se agacha- Es… Un perro? –dijo extrañada-

Finnian: ¿S-si…! –dijo rascándose la nuca-

Ciel: Emm… Victoria-san yo…

Victoria le acaricia el pelo a Pluto y este se entusiasma.

Victoria: Ja ja… Es tierno –sonríe-

Pluto se levanta y corre hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba un hombre de ojos carmesí. Pluto cae arriba de este y le acaricia la cabeza.

Victoria se levanta al ver a este. Ya que se conocían por mucho tiempo… -''Sebastian-san''… Le decía.

Sebastian: -empuja a Pluto sacándolo de encima, ya que este tenía un vestido- Victoria-chan… -dijo caminando hacia ella, se agacha adoptando forma de compromiso agarrando su mano. Finalmente la besa-.

Victoria finalmente saca su mano, Sebastian se para.

Ciel: Victoria-san… ¿Se conocen? –dijo bocabierto-.

Victoria: Etto... Si… -dijo sonriendo avergonzada-.

Sebastian: ¿Y a qué se debe su visita tan inesperada, Victoria-san? –dijo gentilmente-.

Ciel: ¡Sebastian! –dijo al darse cuenta de la mínima insolencia-.

Sebastian: Sonimace… Bochan_._

Victoria: Lo siento si la carta acaba de llegar, ayer tuve la confirmación de mi salida. Ciel-kun usted le puede decir a Sebastian-san porque estoy aquí. –dijo desafiante-

Ciel: Vayan al trabajo, Lizzy no tardará en llegar.

Todos menos Sebastian: ¡Hi! –Se van-

Ciel: Voy a hacer un contrato con ella… Estará en el mismo rango que tu Sebastian –dijo con una sonrisa desafiante-.

Sebastian suspira y queda en silencio.

Ciel: Pues… Podríamos conversar, como se conocieron. ¿No?... Claro luego en la fiesta.

Victoria: Pues claro –sonríe- Pero… No hay para que recordar penas… ¿No? –dijo con la mirada abajo-.

Ciel: Sebastian, lleva el equipaje de Victoria a su habitación, y dale el vestido.

Sebastian: _Yes, my Lord. –D_ijo mientras se le daba el vestido a Victoria y recogía su equipaje-.

Victoria: Ciel-kun, Hablare con Sebastian-san por un rato… Si no le molesta. Gracias por la bienvenida. –Dijo mientas subía las escaleras, Sebastian la seguía-.

_**En la cocina…**_

Maylene: ¡Uh! ¿Vieron cómo era?

Bard: ¡Si es hermosa!

Finnian: Escuche que se quedara con nosotros.

Maylene: ¿Cómo huésped?

Bard: ¡La conquistare! –dijo sonrojado-

Finnian: ¡No digas eso!... –sonrojado- Trabajara junto a Sebastian.

Todos estaban sorprendidos

Maylene: Habrá que darle la bienvenida ¿No?

Bard: ¡Hoy en la noche!

Todos: ¡HI!

_**Con Sebastian y Victoria…**_

Victoria seguía a Sebastian por los pasillos, Pudo notar las pinturas que rodeaban los pasillos. Sebastian sigue hacia su cuarto, pero este se va al que está en frente. Sebastian abre la puerta y seguía con los ojos cerrados sin ninguna sonrisa.

Sebastian: -inclinándose alado de la puerta- Pase por favor…

Victoria pasa tratando de no mirar a Sebastian para que este no se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojada. Esta al entrar, pudo ver que todo estaba en orden, hasta había un par de flores, una roja y otra azul turquesa.

Victoria: -observando las flores- Todavía te acuerdas… ¿No..? –dijo con nostalgia y tristeza-.

Sebastian: Como olvidarlo… Fueron uno de mis años más felices… -dijo sin sacar su expresión de la cara y cerrando la puerta-.

Victoria no se dio cuenta que Sebastian había cerrado la puerta.

Rápidamente Victoria siente unos brazos rodear su cintura y una cabeza susurrándole… -Y para usted… ¿No lo fue…? –dijo tiernamente-.

Victoria golpea rápidamente a Sebastian en su estómago con su codo, Sebastian se endereza y queda mirando a Victoria extrañado.

Victoria: Con eso… No impedirás que haga el trato con Ciel… -al decir esto, mira a Sebastian desafiantemente con tristeza-.

Sebastian queda en silencio…

Sebastian: Deje sus maletas alado de su cama. También hay un par de dulces en sus almohadas. Por favor discúlpeme que ya me retiro. –dijo con la mirada abajo, da una reverencia y se va-.

Victoria tira el vestido a la cama y le agarra el brazo a Sebastian…

Victoria: -mirada abajo con tristeza- Yo no solo vine por Ciel… Sebastian… -de repente le brotan unas lágrimas por la cara-

_**En otro lado…**_

Ciel entra a la cocina, el trio no se da cuenta y saltan del susto.

Todos menos Ciel: ¡Bo-Bochan!

Ciel: *Finge no ver eso…* Vengan, les tengo que hablar algo. –dijo mientras salía de la cocina y subía hasta su oficina-.

Rápidamente Maylene, Finnian y Bart lo siguen.

Ciel se sienta en su silla como siempre. –Pasen.- Le dijo al trio-.

El trio entran extrañados. No sabían que iba a decirles.

Ciel: Vi que nos espiaban. -Dijo con tono serio-.

El trio traga saliva.

Finnian: E-Emm… Se-

Ciel: ¡Nada!. –dijo golpeando la mesa y respirando hondo-. En este minuto, Sebastian y Victoria están ''conversando''. Por los problemas que hemos pasado, he decidido incluir a alguien más al ''bando''. Sebastian y Victoria trabajaran juntos. Saben a lo que me refiero.

El trio: S-si!...

Ciel: Pues…

_**Con Sebastian y Victoria…**_

Sebastian se da vuelta y le seca las lágrimas, le agarra del mentón y lo sube mirándose entre ellos. –Entonces… ¿Se puede saber para que realmente vino…? –dijo con una sonrisa entristecida-.

Victoria cierra los ojos y susurra… -…Por Ti…- Al decir esto, Victoria se aleja de Sebastian y este queda mirándola extrañado. –Y te quería…. Preguntar algo...- Dijo con la mirada abajo-. Sebastian extrañado le mira y pone su mano en su pecho y se inclina. –Pues digame… Tiene la libertad, _Srta. Victoria-._

Victoria: -suspira- Uff… Bueno… Lo que te quería decir es… -levanta el brazo lentamente-

Sebastian aun en esa posición la mira.

Victoria lo señala rápidamente con una mirada asesina. -¿¡ POR QUE MIERDA LO HICISTE CON UNA MONJA?! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Sebastian salta del asombro con pocker face:

_**Los gritos de Victoria se escuchan por toda la mansión…**_

Ciel-Maylene-Finnian-Bart: ¿Eh!

_**Con los ''mayordomos normales''…**_

Sebastian la mira confundido y aterrado, como conocía a Victoria, no era bueno que ella se enojara, y menos con un tema así. *Co-Como lo supo?!* Se pasaba por la cabeza Sebastian. –Lo hice por _my Lord…- _Le dijo a la chica enfurecida.

Victoria rápidamente cae al suelo con la mirada abajo sollozando…

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio… Hasta que Victoria suelta un susurro… -_Pensé que me amabas… Me juraste amor eterno…- _

_**Continuara…**_

**Holaa ¿cómo están? Espero que bien mis ''lectores'' ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia… Ya que no estaba segura si lo subiría o no, o si les gustaría… Los nervios me mataban así que lo subí xD**

**Si quieren que suba otro capítulo, déjenme reviews ^^ También síganme por Watpad Je je:3**

**-**_**My Lady… Ya es hora de dormir…**_

**Victoria: ¡WTF! o.o ¡Sebastian! ¡Sale del computador!**

**Sebastian: Sonimace, pero no puedo…**

**Victoria: Alejate infiel ¬¬… *Mierda lo adelante ***

**Sebastian: …**

**Victoria: Adiosh a todos! Feliz fin de semana! ^^**

**Sebastian: -Se inclina- Adios **_**mis lords y ladys…**_


End file.
